


i'm yours (do what you want with my body)

by reddies_spaghetti



Series: Dom!Richie, Sub!Eddie [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom!Richie, Dom/sub, Eddie is 21, I might be missing a few, If so let me know and I'll add them in, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My babies are really kinky, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie is 25, Riding, Rough Sex, Sub!Eddie, This is for the sin bin, Vibrators, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: There are consequences when Eddie breaks one of Richie’s rules…





	i'm yours (do what you want with my body)

_Three hours in, how are you doing? - RT_

Eddie felt the heat pool in his stomach from that sentence alone and his eyes drifted closed, fingers typing out a reply.

_I’d be doing much better if you stopped messaging me. - EK_

Eddie locked his phone once the message sent and he glanced around his surroundings. He was sitting in the library, on the upper floor, surrounded by his literature books that he was meant to be studying. Instead, his thoughts drifted to the toy that was currently buried in his ass, and the fact that the person in control of its actions was sitting in his cushy apartment, on his comfortable sofa. He was probably smirking, revelling in Eddie’s torture, aching for a reacting. That was probably why he messaged him, he was about to make his last hour of studying incredibly difficult.

In that moment, Eddie wished that he didn’t have such a mouth on him, that for once he had just clamped his jaw and agreed with Richie. Except Eddie liked using his mouth, it drove Richie insane and it lead to Eddie experiencing some of his best orgasms. Ever.

Today though, right in this very moment, as he felt the toy come to life, causing him to bend over the desk and earn him a few weird glances, Eddie wished he had just shut the fuck up.

_Earlier that day…_

“Richie you know I have to study today, I have an exam on Friday that I _need_ to pass,” Eddie mumbled as Richie tugged him back into bed, pushing his back into the mattress. He let out a breath as he felt lips against his throat, sucking a mark there before they pulled back.

“I got the day off and everything, just to spend it with you…” Richie breathed into his ear and Eddie felt a shudder run through his body. “See, you don’t want to leave…” Teeth bit into his earlobe, tugging and Eddie almost gave in right then, said screw it to studying, but he shook his head and pushed Richie off him, climbing off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

“I have to study, Richie. If I fail this exam, then I may as well drop out altogether,” he called from the bathroom, flicking the shower on and slipping under the hot stream. He counted down from ten, seeing how long it would take for Richie to join him and shove him up against the shower wall.

He got to five.

Eddie let out a puff of breath as Richie’s lips pressed a kiss under his ear, licking up the shell before he spun him around, pushing him up against the cold tiles of the shower. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, Richie’s shining with pure unadulterated lust, before he reached down to hike Eddie’s thighs up and around his waist, lips sucking another mark against his throat. Eddie could tell, just by the way Richie was acting that this wasn’t going to last long, and he was proven right as he felt the tip of Richie’s cock breach his already stretched hole and thrust in deep.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eddie whimpered, moving his hands to bury them into Richie’s hair, but his wrists were caught by Richie’s hand and moved above his head. “ _Chee,_ let me touch you.”

Richie chuckled against Eddie’s throat, the vibrations causing Eddie’s back to arch off the tiles, only to be pushed back by Richie’s chest, “I make the rules baby, remember?”

Eddie let out a groan, but he nodded his head, biting down on his lip as Richie thrust in deep, skimming over his prostate. Richie had total and utter control over his pleasure and he never failed to ensure that Eddie knew that.

“You need to use your words, baby. Do you understand?” Richie purred into his ear and Eddie tightened his legs around his waist.

“Yes, daddy. I understand,” Eddie breathed, eyes drifting shut, body rocking as Richie thrust in once more, slow and intense, intending to drive Eddie crazy.

Just when Eddie thought he was going to have to start begging, Richie picked up his thrusts, changing from slow and torturous to fast and deep. Each thrust slammed against his prostate, making Eddie nothing put putty in Richie’s arms. He felt the familiar coil in his lower stomach, letting him know that he was close, “Daddy- I’m, I’m going to come!”

As soon as the words let Eddie’s lips, Richie pulled out, cutting off all form of stimulation as he sat his feet back on the base of the bath, “Finish your shower, baby.”

Eddie’s fingers gripped onto Richie’s wrist, eyes wide and pleading, “Daddy-”

Richie cut him off with a chaste kiss to his lips, “I thought you had to study baby? Can’t study if I’m giving you orgasms now can you?” He winked at Eddie and stepped out of the shower. Before he left the bathroom however, he stuck his head back in, “Don’t finish yourself off, I’ll know, and don’t get dressed in here, I have a little surprise for you.”

Eddie was all too familiar with Richie’s surprises, and usually it meant great fun for Richie, but not so much fun for Eddie. With a groan he finished up in the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips, whimpering as the material brushed over his still hard cock. He walked out of the bathroom and his eyes widened as he saw exactly what Richie’s ‘surprise’ was.

As Richie was sitting on their bed, a smirk plastered on his lips,  in one hand was a vibrator and in the other was the remote for said vibrator.

…and that was how Eddie ended up in the library with a vibrator in his ass, buzzing constantly whilst he tried to focus on writing styles and themes.

Just as he was beginning to regain some control over the situation, Eddie’s phone lit up again with another message. He bit down on his lip and unlocked his phone with his thumb, reading the text with an exhale.

_Are you close, baby? - RT_

Of _course_ he was close. He had been on edge ever since Richie had left him in the shower that morning, body reacting to the slightest touch. Eddie swallowed thickly, feeling a trickle of sweat trail down his neck and he fiddled with the collar of his shirt as he typed out a text back.

_Daddy, you know I am. - EK_

Richie had three rules that Eddie had to follow, no matter what.

  1. No coming without Richie’s explicit permission.
  2. Eddie was not to touch himself unless Richie said so.
  3. Eddie was to call Richie _daddy_ whenever they were in a scene.



These were three rules that Eddie agreed to when Richie brought it up one night at dinner, in a crowded restaurant. Richie always was one for causing a scene.

They had met at a barbecue during Eddie’s first year at university. Richie was out with some friends and he had spotted Eddie mingling with a few of his university friends. Richie had simply sauntered over and kicked off a conversation with him, completely intrigued by the boy in the blue sweater and white vans.

As you would say, the rest is history.

Richie is four years older than Eddie, twenty-five to Eddie’s twenty-one. He was a radio show host five days a week and earned a more than decent paycheck for it. He was, after all, the stations most popular host. His jokes, charisma and great choice in music made the daytime show reach the highest ratings since the eighties.

At first, Eddie was convinced that Richie was only interested in sex, a simple no strings attached relationship, but after four amazing dates that only ended with soft kisses, Eddie was proven wrong. Richie swept him off his feet, both figuratively and literally, before he introduced him to the bedroom. Richie ignited something in Eddie that he could only describe as some sort of sexual awakening, and he couldn’t get enough.

_Don’t come - RT_

Eddie’s head landed on the pages of the bulky textbook and he let out a soft groan, his hips rocking back against the seat. There was no way that he was going to be able to last another hour without needing to come, and he knew that Richie wouldn’t give him permission unless he was in the room.

_I’m coming home. -EK_

Eddie started packing up his books as another text came through and his eyes widened as he read it over, and then _again_ just to make sure he read it correctly.

_Nope, cutie. You’re finishing your study session and then you can come home. If you leave early, I won’t let you come at all. Understood? - RT_

_Yes, daddy. EK_

Eddie slumped back into his seat, letting out a gasp as the movement thrust the toy deeper, right up against his prostate. He lifted a hand and pinched his nose, trying to keep himself calm and collected. He could do this, he could hold off for another forty minutes. He might not get any studying done but he would hold himself off.

Just as the final thought left his brain however, the toy picked up speed, causing Eddie to jerk against the seat and scramble to his feet. He rushed to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in the cubicle, pressing his sweaty forehead against the cold wall.

_Fuck Richie._

He grabbed his phone and dialled his boyfriends number, pressing the device to his ear. Richie picked up on the second ring, a chuckle filling Eddie’s ears. _Fucker._

“Baby, shouldn’t you be studying?” Richie asked, coyly. Eddie could just picture him smirking, leaning back on the sofa with his legs propped up on the coffee table, one crossed over the other. Smug bastard.

“Daddy, daddy _please_. I need to come, I’m so close. I don’t think I can hold it,” Eddie whined down the line, his breathing becoming more irregular by the second.

“Baby, you know the rule. You don’t get to come without my permission and you know I like to be there when you do,” Richie spoke in a serious, yet teasing tone. He wasn’t going to give him the go ahead, which meant that Eddie was going to come without permission, which didn’t mean good things.

“Daddy please, I’m so close,” He tried once more, his hips rolling in circles, reaching for friction from their air to no avail. “ _Please?_ ”

“You know I love it when you beg cutie, but the answer is no. If you come, you know what the consequences are,” Richie stated. The thing was, Eddie _didn’t_ know what the consequences were, Richie’s punishments changed all the time as it kept Eddie on his toes. Richie liked it when Eddie was taken by surprise.

Eddie tried, he really did, he tried to hold back and not give in to the pleasure that the toy was giving him. He lasted another five minutes, breathing heavily and begging down the line to Richie, for him to give him permission, yet the permission never came. Eddie’s orgasm though? It did. It came hard and fast, causing him to bite down on the fist that wasn’t holding the phone to stop his cries echoing through the bathroom. He was still in public after all.

It was Richie’s tuts that pulled him out of his post-orgasmic haze and he winced. Richie was _not_ going to be happy at all. He heard a loud sigh on the other end of the line, “Come home. Now.” Then the line went dead.

Eddie was so fucking screwed.

* * *

The walk from the library back to the apartment was probably one of the longest walks Eddie had to make. His stomach was twisting at the suspense of not knowing what Richie had planned for him when he walked through the door. Before he left the bathroom, Eddie had cleaned himself up as he was already in trouble anyway, no point in walking home in soiled underwear.

The toy was still buried inside him however, and it was still whirring away, causing Eddie to shiver with sensitivity with every step he took.

Just had he had predicted, Richie was indeed laying back on the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table. His expression was something between disappointed and amused, as though he had been waiting for this. Eddie dropped his bag by the door and shed his jacket and shoes, making his way over to where Richie was and dropping to his knees in front of him.

Richie’s hand made its way into Eddie’s hair, combing his fingers through his soft locks until his fists took grip and tilted his head back. No words had to be said. Eddie knew he had broken one of Richie’s three rules and Richie was about to show him the consequences of his actions.

“Go into our bedroom, take off your clothes and lay on the bed. I’ll be with you soon,” Richie leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Eddie’s lips and let his hair go, letting him rise to his feet. Eddie could feel Richie’s eyes on his back as he retreated to the bedroom, peeling off his clothes as he made his way to the bed.

It wasn’t until he was a few feet away from the bed that Eddie realised that Richie had done a little setting up prior to Eddie’s arrival home. Attached to the headboard was two pairs of baby blue handcuffs and Eddie felt his throat constrict. It was no secret that Richie enjoyed it when he had Eddie completely at his mercy, but Eddie had a feeling that Richie was going to make this night drag out for as long as he could.

He moved onto the bed and lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling. It was then, that Eddie realised that the toy wasn’t on anymore. This realisation caused Eddie to slump back onto the bed, closing his eyes as he waited for Richie.

He lay there on his back, focusing on his breathing, in and out, in and out. The second he heard the door creak, his eyes snapped open, meeting Richie’s immediately. He watched as Richie walked across the room, his eyes never leaving Richie’s even for a second.

The bed dipped as Richie moved onto the mattress, a smirk on his lips as his eyes trailed up and down Eddie’s body, “Arms in the air baby,” he whispered and Eddie swallowed, raising his arms up. Richie reached for the first wrist and clicked the cuff into place before he repeated the same action with the other wrist.

Eddie let out a whimper as Richie trailed his fingers down his arm to his stomach, skimming back his cock and brushing over the inside of his thigh. A tremble ran through his body as Richie pushed his thighs apart, reaching down to grip onto the toy that was still buried inside him. “Baby, baby, baby,” Richie tutted as he tugged at the base of the toy and pulled it out just a little before he thrust it back in.

“ _Daddy-_ ” Richie chuckled at Eddie’s whine and moved his fingers to Eddie’s lips, pushing them into his mouth, shutting him up.

“Shh,” he breathed, pulling his fingers from Eddie’s mouth and replacing them with his lips instead.

Eddie tugged on the cuffs around his wrists as Richie moved the toy again, thrusting it in and out, slow and deep, causing Eddie’s back to arch up off the bed. He was already hard again, his body arching up of the bed as each brush pushed against his prostate, causing his toes to curl into the sheets.

Gasps and moans left Eddie’s lips as he felt the heat pool in his stomach and he tightened his legs around Richie’s waist. He was close, so close, he could feel the muscles tighten and his head tipped back as he tugged on the cuffs once more.

Just as he was about to release, all form of stimulation was removed and Richie sat back on the bed, “Sorry baby, but I don’t think you deserve to come just yet,” he breathed into Eddie’s ear, biting down on his earlobe. As he watched Eddie come down from his high, Richie moved his hand back to the toy and flicked it on, thrusting the toy fast and hard.

“ _Oh,_ uh, daddy, daddy please, please?” Eddie whined and Richie chuckled as he removed the stimulation again, causing Eddie to let out a frustrated sob, body writhing on the bed.

Eddie had no idea how long Richie played the game with him, bringing him right to the edge, only to pull away and wait until he was fully calm before he repeated the whole process all over again. Sweat was glistening his skin, his breathing harsh and heavy and his head was spinning.

“Daddy please, please please, I need to come, please let me come?” He was so lost in frustration and ecstasy that the slap of Richie’s hand against his thigh came out of nowhere, causing Eddie to let out a gasp and a moan.

“You’ll come when I say you can come, understand baby?” Richie breathed, followed by another smack to Eddies other thigh. “Use your words baby.”

“I understand, Daddy,” Eddie whimpered, closing his eyes and biting down on his lip.

Richie chuckled and sat back, uncuffing Eddie’s wrists from the headboard and sitting back, pulling him onto his lap, “Tell you what baby,” he moved his fingers into Eddie’s hair, tugging to pull his head back. “You’re going to ride me and if you manage to make me come without making a single sound, I’ll let you come. Deal?”

Eddie’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. Richie knew that Eddie struggled to stay quiet when they had sex, and normally Richie encouraged him to be loud, to scream and whimper. Apparently, not today. “Daddy-”

“Is that a no? So you don’t want to come?” Richie asked, running his hands over his thighs, squeezing softly.

“No, no I want to come, please daddy. I can do it, I can be quiet,” Eddie breathed, grinding his hips down against Richie, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck. “Please, daddy.”

Richie smirked and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together, licking into his mouth, “Alright baby, make me come.” He moved so he was leaning back against the headboard, arms moving behind his head. “Remember, one sound and I pull out.”

“Yes daddy,” Eddie swallowed and reached a hand down to grip Richie’s erection in his grip, lining himself up and sinking down fully. He smiled to himself as Richie inhaled sharply, liking the fact that he caught Richie off guard. Once he was comfortable, he began moving his hips up and down gripping onto the back on Richie’s neck.

Keeping quiet was harder than Eddie thought it was going to be, especially when Richie regained control and moved his fingers to Eddie’s nipples, pinching and twisting them before leaning his head down to take one between his teeth. Each movement of Eddie’s hips down, Richie responded with a thrust up, right against his prostate.

He could tell when Richie was close as his muscles tightened, and Eddie was sure that he was about to succeed in Richie’s game. That is until Richie’s hand came down against his ass, dragging a moaned whimper from his lips. He felt Richie smirk against his skin and he lifted Eddie up off of him and pushed him back onto the bed. “You made a noise baby…”

“I’m sorry daddy, I’m sorry. Please, please let me come, please?” Eddie sobbed and he arched up off the bed. Richie looked down at him, trailing his fingers over his body lightly, softly.

Eventually, Richie sighed and smiled softly, nodding his head, “Alright, baby.” He grinned and stood up, picking Eddie up off the bed, letting him wrap his legs around his waist and he pushed Eddie up against the nearest wall. “I’m going to fuck you, nice and slow, and you are permitted to come whenever you want to. If you do though, I’m going to keep fucking you until I come. Understand?”

“Yes daddy,” Eddie nodded, gripping onto Richie’s shoulders. Richie tutted, undoing the tie that was still around his neck and he wrapped it around Eddie’s wrists, pushing his arms above his head.

“Keep them there,” Richie spoke simply, eyes serious and he reached down to line himself up with Eddie, thrusting in deep and slow, just like he promised.

If Richie was anything, he was a man of his word. His thrusts were slow, deep and intense, driving Eddie insane with lust, his head spinning in ecstacy. All too soon he felt the heat pool in his lower abdomen, but this time he didn’t hold back as his orgasm ripped through him, moans and whimpers leaving his lips.

Richie chuckled against Eddie’s skin, keeping his wrists held up with one hand, “That’s one baby. I wonder how many more orgasms I can pull from you before I’m done…” The words caused Eddie to shudder, his body trembling in over-sensitivity. Richie’s thrusts picked up speed, each thrust hitting his prostate dead on.

Eddie could feel himself getting hard again, as he writhed against the wall, body unsure of whether to arch into the thrusts, or recoil away from them. As the sensitivity faded, the pleasure returned and it wasn’t long before he was letting go once more, this orgasm not as intense as the previous one, but still apparent.

“I-I can’t- daddy please, please I can’t-” Richie cut off his whines with a kiss and his hand let go of Eddie’s wrists to stroke at his cock, helping him through his orgasm.

“One more baby, can you do that for me? One more,” Richie breathed and Eddie bit down on is lip before he nodded.

“Y-yes daddy, one more.”

Richie slowed his thrusts down once more, his hand still wrapped around Eddie, bringing him back up to full hardness before he moved him off the wall and back onto the bed, flipping him over onto his stomach. This time he didn’t hold back, pounding into Eddie with rough, harsh thrusts, stroking his cock in time as he felt his own orgasm build in his stomach. “Okay baby, come with me, come with daddy.” Richie cried out before he let go, delivering one final thrust into Eddie as his orgasm washed over him.

Eddie followed no less than a second later, his fourth orgasm ripping through him and causing him to fall boneless onto the bed, passing out.

When he came too his wrists were untied and he was wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket on their bed, Richie wiping his sweaty skin down with some wet wipes. Eddie let out a whine and Richie’s eyes shot up, a smile making its way onto his lips, “Hey gorgeous, you okay?”

“I passed out,” Eddie whispered, glancing around the room before stretching slightly and wincing at how achy his muscles were.

“I know, you were so good for me sweetheart. I love you so much,” Richie pressed a kiss to Eddie’s knee and Eddie reached down to run his fingers through Richie’s curls.

“You sure know how to drive me crazy,” he whispered and Richie chuckled and Eddie let out a sigh. “As much as I appreciate the wet wipes, I really could do with a long hot bath right about now.”

Richie hummed and bent down, scooping Eddie up into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom, “Good thing I’ve already ran it for you then huh?”

“Mhm, I knew I kept you around for a reason,” Eddie whispered and leaned forward to press a kiss to Richie’s nose. “Join me?”

Richie nodded softly, pressing their foreheads together as he sat him down on the edge of the tub, “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
